


Rotten

by GoatMaster



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Incest, Forced Sex, He is who you want him to be, Hop has morbid tendencies, Kidnapping, M/M, No Pokémon, Not Beta Read, Sibling Incest, Threats of Death, Threats of harm, Watch their sanities spiral down, but I did correct most mistakes, but he could be any middle aged man from Galar so, hurt and next to no comfort, leon is a football/soccer player, there is a charcter in it who is not canon, this is really dark and not nice at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatMaster/pseuds/GoatMaster
Summary: Leon is a brilliant football player and is on the top of his game,until he and his little brother was kidnapped.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any triggers, don’t read.
> 
> Hop has dark tendencies.

The summer air was still warm as the peach coloured sky darkened. 

Leon had a few weeks of vacation from his training. The previous cup had gone well and ended in a glorious bang as his team once again won. Raihan and Leon was as always MVPs of their games, making the crowd go wild. Both were getting closer to topping their carreers, so freetime and vacations were rare.

He was out in nature exploring the nearby nature with his younger brother, Hop. The heat during the day made it near impossible to go out while the sun hung in the sky, so they thought an evening walk would do good now the air started to cool a bit. The undulated countryside and surrounding woods were all too familiar, yet Leon thought they seemed strange and foreign. It had been so long since he walked among the tall grass and luscious flora. This place vastly different from his citylife in Wyndon. He inhaled deaply in order to get as much of the clean air as possible.

Leon felt guilty for leaving his brother so much. The younger boy had only been six years old when Leon got scouted. At first, he kept living with his mum and brother but as time went on, Leon got bought by a bigger team, earning a place at a higher ranking league. This also meant having to live further away.

Leon remebered clearly his eight year old brother’s tearful face as he bid Hop and their mother goodbye, things packed in boxes. Hop was his biggest fan through and through, he never missed a game, never missed a telly appearance, never missed a poster or picture in the magazines. Leon’s little brother was very precious to him, and a lot of the things he did was for his family. He wanted dearly for his brother to go to a good uni and get a nice degree, so he saved some of his earnings for him. Hop was smart, way smarter than Leon, and the boy would excel in the academic world.

Paying for his education was a small price to pay for the person believing in him the most. Whenever Leon doubted his own strength, his own worth and capabilities, he knew Hop was there to bring him back up.

At every opportunity, Leon would head home to Postwick or arrange train rides for Hop to visit him in Wyndon. Leon was the closest older male in Hop’s life and he had no intentions of them growing apart, no matter their age difference. He often scored Hop a ticket for his matches, sometimes two so the boy could invite his best friend Victor. 

“Lee, come look!” Hop shouted somewhat far ahead of him, the boy crouched down near the edge of the woods, poking at something with a stick.

Coming closer, Leon saw a dead owl. It seemed to have died of natural causes, looking peaceful in its endless sleep. 

Hop smiled up to his older brother, “It’s a barn owl. It’s really pretty, don’t you think?” And tried lifting a wing with the short branch he had in hand, inspecting the dead creature’s beauty.

Leon did not stomach dead things well but smiled back nonetheless. He also didn’t know shite about fauna, the ability to keep that sort knowledge was all passed to his brother.

“Yeah, it has a lovely coat.”

“Don’t tell mum, but I found a dead badger about six months ago. I took a pair of her garden gloves and burried the carcass not far from here,” he pointed towards the other end of the woods, “I will dig it up again soon, once the skin and flesh is all gone, then there will be a nice skeleton left.” 

Leon felt simultaneously grossed out and amused by the thought. His sweet little brother carrying a big dead badger in hands, probably trying to carry it as far apart from his body as possible. The curiousity of the boy never ceased to amaze Leon. His sibling had a fascination with macabre things.

“Haha, it’s kinda gross but I won’t tell mum. You gotta show me the bones after you clean them up, alright?” Though he had little interest in animals, he still wanted to engage in his brother’s doings. Hell, how many has seen a full badger skeleton? Few, Leon guessed.

Hop nodded eagerly, snickering shyly as he stood up, throwing the stick away.

The night sky in Postwick was vastly different from Wyndon’s light polluted darkness, here the stars showed their dancing twinkle. It felt like yesterday Leon held his baby brother’s tiny hand as they walked the woodland paths. Now he was fourteen and nearing adulthood, all too soon in Leon’s opinion. Hop was at an awkward age, trying hard to mimick others while figuring out his own person and place in the world. Leon laughed through his nose. Hop was wearing an old shirt of Leon’s, probably from when he was Hop’s age but the shirt was way very oversize, hanging loosely on Hop’s thin frame. He also wore what presumably was last years hotpants, a pair he outgrew months ago but insists on keeping, so short you could barely see them under the dress like length of his shirt. Their faces were so much alike but their builds could not have been any different. Leon wondered what his brother would be like in ten years, thinking the boy would likely have a home full of taxidermied animals.

As it got darker, they decided to head home. It never got completely black in the summer here, but still enough for them to possibly get lost. As they walked along the woodland edge, Hop abruptly stopped, Leon only noticed from the missing sound of his little brother’s flip flops. He turned to look at Hop who stiffened.

“What’s wrong, Hop?” 

“Didn’t you hear that?” 

Leon stood completely still and he listened for a bit, “no, nothing. What was it?”

Hop’s brows were pinched in concern and his gaze flickered into the forest.

“I heard someone scream.”

Surely, Leon would have heard if someone was screaming inside the woods.

“Don’t you think it was a fox? Maybe a bird?” Leon tried reasoning.

Hop shook his head, voice sounding more panicky, “No, Lee, this was a human scream, I’m sure of it!”

Not even seconds later, another faint scream came from the darkness in the woods. This time Leon stopped his breathing. That was no animal or bird. 

“Lee, someone is screaming inside the forest! They could be hurt!” Hop was nervous and his neck began sweating as a small amount of adrenaline kicked in. Before Leon could reply, Hop had taken off running towards the forest opening.

“Hop! Don’t, this could be dangerous!” Leon quickly caught up to his brother and grabbed his arm. The younger boy pulled at his arm, “Lee, we got to check! What if someone’s caught in a trap in there, or maybe fell and hurt themself?” 

Leon did not like the forest at night. Even at daytime, he had been lost in the crowd of trees too many times as a child, never learning from his mistakes. He knew better than to go in there, but his brother’s pleading face was hard to oppose.

“Alright, but we won’t go far in, it’s too dark. If we find nothing we’ll call the police to check, okay?” The compromise satisfied his brother and they followed the path into the forest. Leon had his phone set to flashlight mode, just to give them any sort of light source. They called out a few times but the surrounding area was completely silent. 

“This is weird, I definitely heard someone.” Hop mumbled to himself. 

Leon on the other hand was aware of a third presence. It had not been immediate, but the further in they went on the path the more certain he was. 

All of a sudden, the two brothers turned around to the sound of feet on the pathway behind them, and a harsh blitz-like light snapped, blinding them completely.

“Aaarh, Lee! I can’t see!” Hop screamed as he desperately rubbed his eyes but all he saw was black and white spots, and the same went for Leon.

“Hop, ru-!” Hop didn’t hear his older brother finish his sentence before a loud thunk stilled him, afterwards followed by his large body hitting the ground. Hop knew something must have hit Leon on the head and he screamed. He froze in place, immobilized by fear and the temporary blindness.

He could hear someone come closer, shoes crunching slightly at the pathway dirt and their breathing heavy. Seconds later, another thunk, and the black and white spots in Hop’s vision turned to darkness.

-

Leon’s head hurt. To wake up with a headache was not something he experienced often. The pain was in the back of his head, just where his head touched the mattress. The last thing he remembered was talking to Hop. He registered light through his eyelids and he had to blink many times before adjusting to it.

He growled as he tried rousing his body, everything felt too heavy.

He slowly sat up and held a hand to his forehead. It was way too bright with the light directly above him. The clinging noise of metal made him look down and he grabbed at his neck. He had a rough surfaced metal ring around his throat with a chain connected it. He pulled at the chain and it was bolted into what Leon assumed was a wall behind him.

Fear finally kicked in as pieces started to connect, his eyes darting around him. “Hop?!” He saw his younger brother’s unconscious body half a meter from his own, lying on the same big mattress as himself. His brother too had a collar similar to his own. It was like an iron choker with a chain. 

Leon tried shaking life into the smaller male, calling his name over and over.

With no luck, his gaze followed the chain from Hop’s collar, it was going into a different direction than Leon’s and it was slowly swallowed in the darkness of the room they were in.

“He will wake soon enough, do not worry, Leon.”

Leon tensed at the smooth voice coming from the dark ahead of him.

“What have you done?! What do you want?!” Leon said in an intimidating voice, desperate for any clarification to why they were chained up on a mattress. He quickly shot up to his feet and lunged forward before getting choked on the metal ring, the chain too short to let him come closer to the stranger. Leon brushed his hands over his pockets and found his phone missing. Damn it.

“It’s okay, just calm down. No need to hurt yourself.” The voice drew closer and after adjusting his vision to the light, Leon could make out a sillhouette of a man. The stranger wore a mask, it was smooth and plain white with two holes for the eyes. The man must have been middle aged and looked by all means very normal, apart from the creepy mask.

“Who are you?”

The masked man was silent for a moment before he spoke, “it doesn’t matter who I am. All that matters is you and Hop.” His voice was monotone and deep. Leon did not recognize him.

“Why do you know Hop’s name?” Leon did not like how casually the stranger spoke of his brother. Leon was known to the public throughout Galar, and the world even. The region saw him as their treasured star, bringing victory after victory to their country. Hop on the other hand had only appeared on tv with him a handful of times, most aired years ago.

“Why shouldn’t I? Leon’s little brother. Your biggest fan.” 

Leon felt himself grow furious, fists clenching as preparing to hit someone. The masked man turned his gaze to Hop, Leon following as the boy stirred.

Leon went to his knees to help his brother sit as he was having trouble controlling his limbs, the teen dizzy and confused. “Hop, easy now, don’t move too quickly.”

“Lee, what happened?” He asked, voice groggy. The teen locked eyes with his brother and did not find the comfort of a smile he hoped for. 

Something heavy clung to his neck and Hop’s hand wandered to feel the item locked around himself. “Lee, what is this?” Both their heads shot up towards the man mysterious man lingering at the edge of darkness.

“I can’t have you run off, not before you have fulfilled my demands.” Still smooth, no changes in his voice whatsoever. He spoke like a robot trying to be human.

“Who is he? I’m scared, Lee..” Hop whispered to his brother as he clung to him. Leon’s eyes did not leave the stranger, fearing something bad would happen if he did so.

Leon wanted to solve this without him or Hop getting hurt, and the person not even five meters from them seemed unstable, too eerie. Too composed. Calculated. Leon’s eyes darted to their surroundings. If they were to make an escape he had to know what he dealt with. It was hard to see but it felt like a large empty building. The floor and ceiling being nothing but concrete, and the way voices bounced indicated the space was large, nothing in here to absorb noise. The air was cool and slightly humid. Maybe this was a basement. That would make it harder for them be heard and Leon did not hear the sound of people or cars. He then noted their flip flops were gone, leaving them barefoot.

“What are your demands?”

The stranger had not moved a single muscle the intire time, Leon may just as well have been talking to a statue. To Leon’s surprise, the man raised his arm and pointed at Leon, “I want you,” and then pointed towards Hop, “to fuck Hop.” And his arm went back to his side.

The blood in Leon’s face completely drained as well as his stomach dropped like a heavy rock. He felt beads of sweat start at his temples.

“What are you saying?!” He shouted, risky as it might have been but he was scared and angry.

The stranger kept the same low voice, “you heard me, Leon. I want you to have sex with your little brother. Right there on the mattress.”

Leon heard Hop whimper and tightening his grib at Leon’s shirt. The athlete gritted his teeth, his heart running wild with adrenaline.

“You can’t be serious?! There must be something else you want! Do you want money? Then you will get money.” Leon tried playing it cool even though he felt about to throw up. This man was a psycho, a pervert.

The masked man sounded almost bored, “I don’t need any money. That’s not what I want.” If his voice had had a smidge of life to it, it would nearly have sounded like he mocked Leon for his proposal.

“There must be something! Anything!” Leon was desperate, trying not to let his mind wander to their captor’s demand. The dread was eating him up while trying his best at surviving. He had to protect Hop at all costs.

“I stand by what I said. You will have to fuck your brother in order to get out of here.”

Hop was sobbing by his side, face nestled into Leon’s muscled arm. 

Leon’s voice was still loud, in hopes of a passerby would hear him. “I can’t do that. I refuse.”

The masked man sighed heavily, obviously tired of the game Leon was playing. He turned around and took a few steps into the darkness. What followed was the noise of a handle or metallic machinery running, then Hop’s chain pulled at his neck. 

The teen yelped as he was dragged forward and Leon grabbed his arms, trying to keep him on the mattress, however the chain kept pulling and eventually began choking Hop. Leon’s own chain did not reach further than the mattress and rendered him unable to follow when Hop’s body was on the concrete. Leon gritted his teeth, cursing himself for what he was about to do, and let go of his brother’s arms. 

Hop’s hands went to tug at the choker as his body was pulled closer to the darkness, bare skin dragging over concrete, then choked screaming started as hysteria set in.

“Let him go! Let him go, goddammit!”

Hop was at least three meters away from Leon when the clinging of his chain being pulled, stopped. Hop coughed as he regained all of his airway back, gasping for oxygen.

“You know, Leon, I didn’t want to hurt him but you leave me no choice.” If Leon didn’t know any better he would have thought the man was enjoying himself. Fuck, he probably was.

He could only faintly make out the outline of the stranger who took something large, presumably from a table. Leon’s eyes widened and his tremble intensified when the stranger came into the circle of light.

The masked man held a long pair of hedge clippers as he emerged from the darkness. Hop whimpered at the sight, lower lip quivering. He tried his best to crawl back to Leon but the current length of his chain didn’t let him.

“Please! Don’t hurt him! Do it to me instead!” Leon kept pulling at his own choker, as if it would magically give him more lenght. He was ignored by the man.

Hop turned to face their kidnapper, terrified and with tears in his eyes that seemed to never spill. The masked guy stood over him, leering down, then stomped on Hop’s lower arm with a heavy boot. The teen screamed and tried pulling away, but his body and voice froze when the hedge clippers drew closer to his hand. He could only look in horror as the sharp blades closed around his index finger, like weak prey trapped in a corner by a predator.

“Stay still, Hop, it will give a cleaner cut.”

“I will do anything!! Please, don’t hurt him! Do it to me!” Leon’s frantic screaming was continuously ignored, and soon Leon’s throat would bruise from pulling too much at the chain.

The clippers closed in slowly until they pinched the skin on Hop’s finger, only millimeters away from drawing blood.

“I WILL DO IT!”

The masked man stopped and gazed over at Leon. He was stood still for a moment before he nodded and swiftly removed the clippers from Hop. Leon gasped for air as he realized his brother still had all his fingers. Hop, still in shock, didn’t move when the boot on his arm left.

Their captor went into the darkness once again, and shortly after, the machinery began running and Hop’s chain started to loosen.

Leon whispered loudly enough for Hop to hear, “Hop, come back here, you can move now.”

Slowly but surely, Hop turned to his knees and hands and crawled back to the matress, hugging his brother. He sobbed against Leon’s shoulder, shaking violently in his embrace. Leon tried his best to comfort the boy but he knew it would only be momentarily.

Leon’s eyes glared at the man as he reemerged from the void-like dark. He wanted to kill this him. No matter what plan to escape he imagined, they were all too risky. Hop could easily run towards the masked man by his chains length, but having his brother fight the older man would be suicide. The man was older and stronger, and Leon had no way of knowing if the man had weapons lying about. The hedge clippers were scary enough as is.

Leon snarred at their kidnapper, “You’ll be dead when we get out of here.”

The man observed his prisoners before disappearing again, only then to reemerge with a simple chair. He sat down on it not many meters from the two.

“We all die, Leon.”

Leon went silent as he had nothing left to say, he just waited, unsure for what to do. He knew what the man wanted but it was impossible for the athlete to deliver.

“Do you think you can get it up? To you own brother?”

The urge to throw up came again, only stronger this time. His heart began skipping beats from the adrenaline running through him. 

“Of course not. I’m not a psycho like you.” If only he was able to rile the man up, provoke him into doing a mistake, maybe something as small as slipping information. Anything.

Leon’s snapping was ignored and the masked man pointed to Leon’s left side. A black garbage bag laid on the concrete not far from the mattress, one Leon had noticed earlier. 

“Open the bag, you will find everything you need.”

Leon hesitated, not trusting the man for obvious reasons, but decided to loosen his arms around Hop’s frame. The teen whimpered as the older brother pulled from their embrace and scooted closer to the bag. He grabbed the thin plastic and was surprised by its weight.

Hop was not looking at their captor, too afraid to face the man who demanded the unfair. The teen’s body shook like crazy and his teeth chattered. Most caused by fear, but the temperature was much colder in their current location, their bodies having been used to sweating 16 hours a day in the summer heat. His legs stung, the concrete rough enough to scratch his delicate skin, leaving angry red lines.

Leon ribbed the plastic bag and immediately recognised all the items inside. A water bottle, a container with pills and a clear tube with lube. Leon felt lightheaded. There was no way he was using that with his brother. Hop was not paying attention to what Leon discovered, busy trying to withdraw into himself, and Leon was thankful his brother didn’t see the content.

“Take one of the pills, Leon. It will help you get to it.”

Leon did not have to ask what kind of pill it was. Obviously viagra.

As he thought the situation couldn’t get any more disgusting, he now had to choose if he was actually gonna do this. Refusing would mean Hop got hurt, agreeing meant Hop got hurt by Leon’s own hands, but less mutilated. The creep didn’t seem to want to inflict any damage to Leon, sacrificing himself was not something their captor was interested in.

“Whatever sick fantasies you have, is there no way for me to-“

“No. If you keep on stalling, I will set Hop on fire and let you watch. Then you can have the honour of fucking his corpse.” The masked man immediately knew what negotiations Leon tried to pull. The athlete wanted to skin the pervert. Hop sobbed as he heard the man speak and turned to his older brother, tugging at his shirt.

“Please, Lee.. Do as he says.. I don’t want to die..” 

The small hands holding on to his shirt shook so much, Leon had to grab both in one hand to still them.

There was no way his baby brother knew what he was asking. The teen must have caught on the fact that their captor wanted to see them fuck. It felt surreal to be in the situation.

“I don’t know if I can, Hop.” Leon was terrified but he used every fiber in his body to keep cool and collected. He had to, for Hop. 

“Take a pill, Leon. It’s gonna take a while for it to work.”

“How do I know it’s not poison?” NOW, Leon was stalling. 

The masked man sighed, shifted slightly in his seat, “don’t you think it would be awfully silly of me to drag you both here, chain you up and place you on a mattress, only then to poison you with a pill?”

Leon hardly felt stupid even if the answer was obvious. He had every right to be sceptic of the stranger, not really giving them any reason to trust him. How could they know he wouldn’t kill them anyway after doing his bidding?

“Take a pill, this will be your last warning before I get my gasolin and matches.”

Hop choked on a high pitched whimper and the teen shook Leon’s shoulder, pleading without uttering a single word.

The older brother took the pill container, opened it and inside was, no suprise, blue pills. Not really having needed one before, Leon didn’t know if he had to take one or several, but the creep said one, so one it is. He popped one in his mouth and drank some of the bottled water. He very quickly felt like throwing up, the same urge to empty ones stomach after eating something rotten.

“It will be a bit before it starts working, but this makes good opportunity to prepare Hop.” The man had said immediately after Leon downed the pill.

Leon had had a few male partners, and he knew well enough what the pervert wanted. Leon was just too conflicted with his emotions to see it possibly happen by his own hands.

One thing was actually doing it, but what about after? What if they got out of here in one piece? Then.. Then he and Hop would be brothers who had been forced into having sex with one another. Something brothers do not do. Something that is awfully hard to ignore. It would forever be in the backs of their minds, surely. Leon was an adult, he had been through extreme hardships and could handle almost anything, but Hop.. How his younger brother would take the aftermath, he didn’t know.

The stranger spoke again, “Hop,” Hop flinched as his name was spoken, Leon felt the shaking hands on his shirt stop for a second, “do you know how to prepare yourself?”

“Of course he doesn’t-“

“I wasn’t asking you, Leon.” 

That stupid prick, of course Hop didn’t know how this worked. The boy was probably only just starting to look at girls.

Hop’s big golden eyes stared at the stranger, and he shook his head very slowly.

“I want you to do it. Today you will learn how.” Their captor sounded almost caring.

Hop’s eyes went to Leon, in hopes of getting some clarification to what the other man meant, or what Hop should do next.

“You can’t be serious, he-“ Leon was once again cut off,

“I am. You can help him, but I want Hop to the the most part.”

Leon felt disgusting by how he himself had to calculate these things. How Leon, if he helped Hop, would do it in a way to not hurt the boy, and how much and how long he should do it to ready him for penetration. Thoughts he should never have had to think in the first place, but his instincts to survive ruled out any rational thinking.

“Hop, go sit in your brother’s lap, one leg on each of his sides. Leon, sit so you left side is towards me.” The man dictated, like he was setting up their poses for a painting. 

Hop was the first to shuffle on his knees, Leon followed and sat as he was asked. The teen blushed as he straddled his older brother, his slim legs only barely touching the mattress on each side. His mouth quivered as tears threatened again, and Leon gently shushed him as he placed a hand on the small of Hop’s back, drawing circles with his thumb.

“Good, nicely done. Help him get ready, Leon.” 

Leon thought the man would be panting by now, groping his cock or something, like perverts did, but no. He sat casually, unmoving on the chair, like a schoolboy waiting to get permission to leave his seat.

Leon did not want to move a finger, everything hurt. But, he didn’t want to know what Hop burning up looked like either. Or chopped to bits. Or something even worse. His brother had been so dangerously close to having a finger chopped off.

Leon swallowed and looked at his brother in his lap, the teens eyes on the mattress. His brother was so embarrassed, the humiliation was written all over his face.

“Hop, I’m- I’m gonna pull your shorts down, okay?”

Hop nodded without looking up, his hands on Leon’s shoulders tightened their grip. Leon’s hands went up underneath the oversized tshirt his brother wore and pulled the hotpants down, only exposing the teen’s ass. If he could save the smallest bit of his brother’s dignity he would, and the best he could was not showing his brother’s front.

Hop shuddered as the cool air hit one of the only clothed places on his body, fabric now gone created a stark contrast. Leon took out the lube from the platic bag. His face redened slightly as he realized he would be the one to show Hop how to use lube. How he wished Hop’s first time had been with someone he loved.. with someone when he was older, actual at an age to do these kinds of things. How he wished it wasn’t him.

Leon composed his voice, his voice low but caring, “Hop, I will put a bit of this on your fingers, it’s a little cool.” He took one of his brother’s hands, opened the tube and squeezed out a small about of the fingertips. He knew Hop would need more eventually, but he felt going slow was the way.

Leon did try and imagine it was someone else on his lap, but somehow that grossed him out even more. Here, he had his darling brother who he knew, and no matter how perverse it may have sounded to someone else’s ears, he felt safe knowing Hop wasn’t being raped by the masked man.

Why their kidnapper so badly wanted Leon to have sex with his own brother, he wondered. But this was a psycho pervert, they rarely made any sense.

Hop looked at the slick material on his fingers, then at Leon. The older brother did not need to ask to know what the other was thinking. “Cover your fingers in it, then insert one slowly.” 

As calm as Leon may have looked, he was absolutely on the verge of breaking. He was terrified that his body sooner or later would start reacting. What.. what if he had been given a placebo pill and he still popped a boner? What if his body betrayed him? The dreadful thoughts ran too quickly in his head, making his nausea worse.

Hop used his thumb to cover his fingers and slowly he placed his hand to his backside. He knew what sex was, and he had heard from the boy’s in his class how two guys could do it in the butt. That was what he and Leon was going to do, right? That’s why he had to ‘prepare’ himself? His face darkened as he felt his own entrance. Never had he considered that part of himself as anything sexual. He felt like crying. He let out a sob and covered his eyes into the crook of Leon’s neck, making the collar jingle slightly. Leon drew circles on his back again, calming him.

He pressed one finger in, shuddering at the sensation. How, just how was he supposed to do this? This was already too much.

Then the image of his burnt body flashed on the inside of his eyelids. He pressed the finger further in, trying to ignore how difficult it felt to breathe. 

Leon sounded so collected, “pull it back out a bit. When it feels better, insert another finger.”

Another finger? When it feels better?! If the situation had been different, he would have thought Leon was teasing him. 

He whimpered into Leon’s shoulder as he pulled out his small finger, now feeling very cold from leaving his hot insides. He kept fingering himself for a while until he started to relax around the digit.

Leon felt himself get angry and frustrated at the situation, and himself. His brother was fingering himself, probably fighting his own emotions as well, and all Leon could focus on was Hop’s noises. The teen was perhaps not even aware he made sound, small moans and choked whimpers. Leon knew exactly when Hop inserted another finger, the boy shuddered once again and made a long whine, Leon felt the hand gripping his right shoulder dig nails into him.

Hop was panting. Maybe from being so tense or maybe from arousal, Leon did not know. Whatever his brother felt, it was okay. He made a shhshshhshshhhh when Hop gasped and made a loud sob. Maybe he had found his prostate, maybe it all got too much. Then the younger brother whispered in a breathy voice, “how many?”

“Three.” Leon asnwered, not giving away his own inner chaos.

He glanced over to their captor, not having paid any attention to him for a while. He was still not moving nor had he done anything other than watch, hands on his knees. It was creeping Leon out. It was good he wasn’t hurting them any further but the guy was so hard to read.

Wasn’t perverts supposed to engage in their filthy fantasies? Film them? Touch themselves? Take pictures?

Not that Leon wanted any of it to happen, but the motive for this man was so eerie and unknown. With the stranger taking pictures, that would at least create a parallel to the stories Leon had heard of. 

Leon blushed slightly as Hop moaned again, his brother began to feel like jelly. The teen still had his face covered into Leon, thank goodness he had not needed to look his baby brother in the eyes as he fingered himself.

Hop flinched when the stranger spoke after a while of silence, “I would like to see you kiss.” Hop froze.

“What? No, you said you wanted to see us fuck, no kissing!” Leon was furious again, the increase in demands making him anxious and angry. 

“Yes, but it would be rather heartless of you to not kiss your brother. He has to feel good and safe,” the man shifted ever so slightly in his seat, “he needs the full experience.”

Leon started to feel blood pooling down towards his lower stomach. He wanted so badly to panic, to scream in order to get some sort of relief from his inner turmoil.

“Please, do not make us do that.”

The masked man stood up quickly but moved slowly into the darkness. Hop looked up as well, he removed his fingers, afraid of what the stranger was going to do. He then looked at Leon, voice whispering, “Lee, don’t talk back to him.. please.” Leon looked at Hop with an apologizing expression. 

“I, I just can’t, Hop.. I can’t let him do this.”

Their faces turned to the darkness again when a loud snap of a gun being loaded rang in the room. The masked man stood inside the ring of light with an unknown weapon, some sort of gun, pointed at Hop. 

“No, don’t shoot!” Leon yelled as a loud BANG and a cling echoed the building, followed by a high pitched choked whine from Hop.

Leon thought his brother was dying, that he had been shot and was soon dead. But no, no blood. Hop was hunched over, grabbing at his leg. A round bloodshot bruise was planted on Hop’s leg from being hit by a round object at high speed.

Hop gasped for air as he tried letting the pain settle.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Leon was about to pushed Hop off in order to stand, but his brother stopped him, “don’t Lee! Please!”

“You were doing so well but you just had to ruin it,” the man pointed the gun at Hop again who covered himself into Leon, muscular arms wrapped around the boy, “don’t worry, this is no real gun. It shoots rubber balls. They hurt thought.”

“D-don’t shoot, I will do as you say.” Leon looked down at the spot on Hop’s leg. The ball must have been of a decent size, the outline of it painted visibly on the tan skin.

“If you keep testing me I will keep shooting. Or I may go fetch my matches, your choice.” The man still spoke so smoothly. He sat down again, placed the gun on the concrete and sat in the same position as before. Like nothing had just happened.

Leon was still in shock, arms tightly around Hop. 

“Lee, please..” Hop spoke lowly and tried pulling away by pushing at Leon’s chest. The athlete let his brother , he placed his hands on Hop’s arms and gave them a squeeze.

“I’m so sorry Hop..” he felt his own mask and cool falter. He had caused more harm to his brother again. The bruise had an indent with broken skin at the outline of the ball’s impact, the blood drying before it could form into drops.

“Continue. And Hop, you should prepare youself again.” The man spoke. There was no other way around this, was there? 

Hop’s eyes were on the mattress again but he reached for the lube and applied an amount to his fingers again. Leon didn’t know where his brother got the courage from, especially taking into consideration the boy was hit by a BB gun of sorts not long ago. 

Hop inserted two fingers at once and winced at his own intrusion, his other hand on Leon’s shoulder to keep his balance. The squelching sound from Hop’s backside was lewd and Leon felt his ears burn. Hop had not covered his face this time, his eyes were closed though but he had such a sweet expression. 

“Kiss your brother, Leon.”

Leon noticed how dry his mouth was. The sweat on the back of his neck made his hair damp. His body uncomfortable. His groin was reacting and he wanted for this nightmare to end. If this all was a terrible hallucination from doing drugs or whatever, it would all make a little more sense to Leon. 

Hop’s eyes opened, waiting. The only reason he moved was to protect Hop. Fear drove him into an inevitable mess. He pressed his lips to Hop’s. The boy was softer than Leon’s, smaller too. Everything of Hop was so small. Hop kissed back a little but inexperience left him soon to his brother’s lead. Leon kept kissing his brother’s lips without tongue, not wanting to go any steps further. Hop moaned lightly, close to a hum and his body shifted slightly in Leon’s lap. Leon pulled away, he knew Hop had felt him. Hop’s breathing was heavy, eyes lidded and cheeks red, and an expression hard to read.

“Leon, lay down on your back. Hop is ready, he will ride you.” The stranger said in his ever so monotonous voice. Leon could not believe this was happening, could not believe this psychopath would sit and watch as he had sex with his brother. He tried meeting Hop’s eyes again but the teen had shyed away, eyes on the rough concrete. 

“Please, do as he says..” how many times had Hop begged for Leon to listen? And Leon kept hesitating? It would only result in his brother’s pain.

Leon swallowed hard, then laid his back against the mattress. The ring around his neck made it more uncomfortable than it already was. As he lied down, Hop’s full weight on him, he felt just how hard he had become. It hurt and he wanted release. He wanted this over with. He wanted his brother out in safety. He tried fighting the monster called desire in the back of his head, not wanting to feel any pleasure from having his young teenage brother riding his dick. The fucking stupid blue pill makinghim feel all these things. Frustations high.

Leon’s heart was beating so fast because of how wrong it felt. The Wrong built a strong current running through his veins, something in his body and mind felt off. Foreign. Dangerous.

“Hop, please remove your shorts and underwear.” The masked man said. Wow, the sick fuck asked nicely, Leon cynically thought to himself.

“Can.. Can I keep my shirt on?” This was the first time Hop spoke to their captor and Leon was taken back by it.

“If that makes you more comfartable, then yes.” 

Why was the guy being nice to Hop all of a sudden? The same guy who almost snapped off one of his fingers? The man who threatened to burn him alive?

Hop nodded warily, perhaps surprised too that he was allowed to keep it on. He then lifted himself slightly to pull his hotpants off all the way then awkwardly maneuvering one foot out of them. The boy sat back down where he previously sat, nervous. The shirt was long enough to hide Hop’s crotch yet he tugged at it to cover up even further. 

Hop’s legs hurt. His abused skin protested as the skin stretched for him to sit as he did. The bruise pounded in unison with his heartbeat, making him all too aware of it.

“Leon, you should remove yours too.” 

The older brother gently tapped at Hop’s thigh, “stand on you knees, Hop,” and the teen removed his weight again, leaving enough space for his brother to pull his own shorts and boxers down. 

The cool air on Leon’s genitals was like a punch in his gut. His dick was so angry, waiting for release. He could see himself through Hop’s thighs, his own precum leaking. He knew his own size well enough but fucking hell, Hop’s small limbs made him seem so much bigger. How was this gonna work?

Hop waited for his next command. His thighs shook and his hands were cold and clammy. 

Leon took the lube by his side and put a generous amount in his hand, then he reached for his member to cover it completely. He shuddered slightly from finally having some kind of friction to his aroused cock, the mix of hot and cold too much. He lowered himself to his elbows.

With a breathy voice, Leon told Hop to sit down. The teen searched for something to hold onto, so Leon bend his legs behind Hop’s back for the boy to steady himself. The young teen used his right hand to hold onto Leon’s knee, his left kept the tshirt covering his front.

Slowly, Hop lowered his thighs, eyes big in terror as he felt his older brother prod against his cleft. He whimpered as he felt foreign skin inbetween his cheeks, nudging closer to his entrance.

Leon’s hands went instinctively under the tshirt and grabbed Hop’s hips. Hop’s skin was cold and Leon quickly felt goosebumps form under his hands.

“It’s.. It’s okay, Hop. Just take it slow.” Leon’s voice was still breathy but he tried sounding as if he was teaching his brother to throw a ball. Hop was near hyperventilating when Leon’s tip pressed against him, but he abruptly stopped breathing all together as he impaled himself.

Leon sighed loudly, a near moan, as he felt Hop’s warmth slowly ingulfing his cock. He was so _tight_. Leon had to grit his teeth in order to keep from moaning. Hop stopped halfway and gasped for oxygen, his face wild in fear and pain.

“Please, help, Leon..” Hop sobbed and closed his eyes shut. 

Leon hurriedly glanced at their kidnapper, searching for approval but he got nothing. Okay, so he was on his own for now.

“Shhshshhh, it’s okay, just follow my lead, ‘kay?” One of Leon’s hands left a small hip and went to wipe some of Hop’s tears away. His brother was taking all this surprisingly well.

Leon took hold of the narrow hips again and pulled Hop closer to his base. The teen yelped as the intrusion was too much, Leon’s length seemed to go on forever. There was a squelch from lube when Hop was snugly slotted against Leon’s pelvis, the older brother finally in full length in Hop.

Leon’s cock twitched at the warm tightness surrounding his dick. This should not feel good, not one bit. He tried, he _bloody fucking tried_ zoning out and remove himself mentally from what was going on above him, but the hardness of his own arousal was too much.

“I want Hop to do it. Let him ride you but you teach him.” There it was, another command. Leon wanted so badly to defy the creep but he had little choice. The masked man continued, “make each other feel good. I will say when enough is enough.”

Leon kept his hands in place as he spoke, “Hop, you’ll have to lift yourself up a little,” and the boy did, not opening his eyes. He shuddered as his big brother’s girth slid out a few centimeters from his depths. Leon pulled Hop’s hips forward a bit before guiding them down so he once again was full length onto the other. He tried guiding the motion a few times moreuntil he felt Hop had it under control.

Leon removed his hands and placed them on Hop’s lower thighs, not knowing where else to plant them.

Hop opened his eyes to look at his older brother, searching for some kind of command.

“You can do it, Hop. Trust me.” They were going to come out of this in one piece, at least physically. He hoped.

Hop’s pinched eyebrows made him look even more defeated, but he warily nodded. He tried recreating the motion he had been taught, slowly. Leon had a hard time keeping his breathing steady, the sensations too much and too filthy. It was so wrong but Leon squeezed Hop’s thighs in approval.

Hop quickened his pace a little, and the boy obviously started to hit something sensitive inside as he shuddered a few times, followed by a choked moan or sob.

Leon noticed his young brother grew hard. The small hand tugging Hop’s tshirt down was also pressed against his cock, probably in an attempt to give it some form of friction. If Leon’s sanity had not left him the moment Hop fingered himself, he would have been horrified by the fact Hop’s body reacted to their forced sex.

The boy was young and unexperienced, hormones running crazy made his body betray him. Leon felt sorry for his brother, his innocent sibling. Leon was probably the first to kiss his brother as well, and the feeling of intense guilt mixed with pleasure in his gut.

Hop’s pace had quickened even further, he was panting and moaning more freely, eyes glazed over and heavily lidded. Leon could not still his own sounds as he got closer to reaching the edge, his climax closing in.

Suddenly, Hop stopped and let out a loud sob, “Lee, I can’t..! I can’t..!” Shit, Leon had been so close. Leon looked at their captor. 

“You can do the rest Leon.” The smooth voice said. The man had still not moved.

Leon took hold of Hop’s hips again and he thrusted upwards into his brother’s narrow ass in a pace similar to the previous. Hop yelped and the teen had to place both of his hands on Leon’s chest to not lose his balance.

Leon groaned as he closed in on his orgasm, and he felt bad for hitting Hop’s prostate over and over again. 

“Leon, no, sto-op, I will-, I will-!” Hop whined before he violently shuddered in Leon’s grib, a moan close to a shout rang in the empty building. As Hop orgasmed, his muscles tensed around Leon and the older male felt himself being sucked into the spasms, and it was the last thing Leon needed before spilling inside his brother, followed by a moan deep in his throat, trying to not let it out.

He thrusted a few last times as he emptied himself before he relaxed his body and gasped for air.

He thought he blacked out for a moment until Hop’s crying shook him back to reality. The boy was crying and shaking. Leon could see the darkened spots on his brother’s shirt, it was probably Hop’s own release splattered on the inside. 

As Leon descended from his orgasm, panic settled in. He sat up, still connected with his brother, and embraced his sibling and tried to comfort the younger. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He repeated over and over, mostly to calm Hop down, but maybe to calm his own growing guilt and dread.

They had done it. They had done what two brothers were never supposed to do. Leon had done it. Leon had raped his brother. Leon had made his brother cry.

Hop kept crying for a while, and Leon’s anxiety grew as time went on. The athlete did not dare look at the masked man, afraid they messed up or that they were about to be killed. Leon collected enough courage to pull his brother away from their hug. 

“Hop, I need.. You shouldget out of my lap.” Hop’s eyes were closed and he shook his head, not wanting to look at the other. “Please, Hopscotch.. I.. I need to remove myself.” 

Hop whimpered then finally obeyed. The teen slowly rose to his knees. He gasped when Leon’s softening cock popped out of him. Leon watched as his brother rose all the way to his feet, shakenly, his legs looked as if they would give away any moment, but they never did. The tshirt was still tugged over Hop’s front as he went for his underwear and hotpants. Leon could see his own cum slowly slide down his brother’s thights. The taste of stomach acid was right there in the back of his mouth, threatening to pass his lips any moment.

He pulled his own clothes back on and finally let his eyes meet the masked man. He was sitting in the same position, as if time had not moved at all, nor did he speak. 

Hop, after being clothed again, fell to his knees and hands and threw up on the concrete. Leon hurried to his brother’s side, a hand on his back to comfort him, and whispered a lot of soothing nonsense as Hop kept emptying his stomach.

Hop was so cold to the touch yet sweaty, making Leon think he was getting sick.

After panting for a good minute, Hop spoke, “Lee, don’t touch me,” his eyes never looking at Leon’s.

Leon felt his stomach drop and his hand left the teen’s back as if he had been slapped. “Hop..”

The masked man finally rose from his chair, the light above never showing any features clearly due to the heavy shadows. He clapped his hands slowly three times before speaking, “you did so well, both of you. Never had I thought I would be given such a terrific show.” 

Then he turned around and walked into the darkness.

“W-wait! You said you would let us go!” Leon yelled, afraid the man would leave them to die. His skin crawled as he heard the masked man laugh. It was genuine, as if Leon had cracked open an intern joke between two old friends. It was too human.

The man spoke again, his voice echoed by the buildings acoustics, “And I will, do not worry, Leon.”

Hop was curled into a ball. Leon had the urge to go hug his sibling but he was afraid Hop would be scare. Was Hop scared of Leon now? Was he afraid Leon would hurt him again? Would his dearly beloved little brother hate him from now on?

The stranger shuffled into the light again, now a few items in hand.

“I will need one last thing before letting you go,” he showed the two items he had in hand, a piece of cloth and a brown bottle with some sort of liquid inside.

“Hop,” he spoke the teen’s name loud and clearly, making the boy flinch, “look at me.” Hop unfolded himself and slowly let his golden eyes rise to meet the stranger’s.

“I will need you to put this liquid on here,” the man pointed at the cloth, “and then press it against Leon’s mouth and nose. It will make him go unconscious.”

“No! I won’t let you be alone with him! I don’t know what kind of sick things you will do to him!” Leon’s heart was once again beating fast with anxiety and fear, as he imagined the pervert doing all sorts of inhumane things to Hop.

“Hop, get over here and take it,” the stranger held the items in outstretched arms. Hop hesitated, for obvious reasons, before he stood on his shaking legs again to get walk over to the man.

“No! Hop, this might be a trick!” 

The clinging of Hop’s chain against the concrete floor echoed around them as he stepped closer to the man. When he was close enough he reached out and cautiously took the items, eyes never leaving the stranger’s.

The masked man did nothing other than lowering his arms to his sides. Hop backed away until his heels touched a soft mattress again, and he crawled onto it. Funny, how such a thing suddenly felt like a safety spot, as if it’s out of evil’s reach.

Hop’s eyes flickered over to his brother’s, gold meeting gold, and the expression on Hop’s face was nothing but apologetic.

The teen held his breathe as he opened the bottle and held the cloth against the liquid. He then swiftly rose to his feet and took two steps towards Leon. The athlete looked in horror as his sibling forced the cloth over his mouth and nose, Leon not struggling until it was too late. 

It was such a strong smell and his vision became instantly spotted with black until it ingulfed everything and he was gone.

-

When he came to his senses, Leon felt cold. His fingers and feet hurt. He sat up slowly with a headache closely resembling a hangover, his body heavy is if it was filled with rocks. When his vision adjusted to his new surroundings he saw a huge landscape before him. It was very early morning, he guessed by the sky, still dark blue but the horizon pink and orange from the sun’s first light.

He had grass under his fingers, some tickling his calves as the small breeze made them sway.

Leon looked to his right and saw Hop unconscious.

“Hop!” He shouted as he went to his knees, trying to shake the other awake. The boy made a grimace before opening his eyes and met Leon’s.

“Oh thank god, thank goodness you’re alive!” Leon cradled Hop’s small frame and rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm his own hysteria. Leon could not keep the tears back as he spoke,

“I’m so happy, I can’t believe it.. I can’t believe we are alive.. you are alive..” his words broken with sobs.

Hop gently wrapped his thin arms around Leon’s neck. Hop had never seen his older brother cry. He had no idea how to make him stop.

Their skin was cold from being left out in the cool night/morning air, but slowly with their embrace, they shared a bit of bodyheat. Leon’s crying turned to a few sniffles, “I’m so sorry, Hop..” his voice was hoarse.

Hop pulled away from the hug, his own eyes dull and lifeless, and looked at Leon’s bloodshot ones. The man was as good as broken. 

“Why.. do you apologize?” Hop asked.

It puzzled Leon. Surely his brother knew what he had done to him? How he rode his own pleasure out into him, how he kept going despite Hop asked him to stop. Hell, Leon humiliated his own brother by making him cum. He should have stopped. He should have done a better job at convincing the creep to let them go. He should have comvinced Hop not to go into the forest. He should have-

He should-

Leon’s eyes looked down at the grass. 

“Please, Hop.. Just know I am sorry for all of it.”

Hop did not want to dwell too deep into his brother’s guilt as his own was already eating him up.

“What did he do after I passed out? Are you hurt? By him?” Of course Hop was hurt, Leon knew welll enough he had done that by his own hands, but the masked one, he must have done something.  
  


Hop shook his head, “He just talked for a bit before he made me pass out too.” 

“Talk? What did he say?” Leon’s eyes flickered back to Hop’s.

“I didn’t understand all of it, but he said he felt less alone. Something about ‘the bad one not coming back’ but I don’t know what he meant.” 

Neither did Leon. It seemed very cryptic and was most likely madness talking.

Hop did not want to tell Leon the whole truth. The boy had his reasons. Leon knew nothing of the item in Hop’s left hand. Hop pushed away from Leon and sat on the grass on his knees, not wanting to sit directly on his butt. He bit his lip till it turned white, “Leon,”

Leon’s head shot up as Hop spoke his full name which he never did,

“Can we not tell anyone about this?”

“What are you saying?” Leon furrowed his brows.

“Please, Lee, can’t we make up a lie and pretend none of this happened?” Hop’s previously dull eyes now desperate, “I don’t want people knowing, I really don’t, please, please! I don’t want them knowing..” 

“Hop, people won’t think less of yo-,”

“You don’t know that! They _will_ think less of us, Leon. They _will_ know what we did, they will kick you off your team, they will look at us in disgust, I will never get a job because everyone will know!” Hop was heaving for air as panic sat in, his hands white from clenching so hard.

“The guy has to be found and put in jail, Hop! Or he may hurt others!” Leon tried reasoning.

Hop shouted as Leon wanted to calm him, “don’t touch me!”

Once again, Hop rejecting Leon’s help came like a punch in the gut, hurting more than it had any right to.

Hop still panted as he looked back at his brother, “Promise me, Leon!” 

Leon sat still for a good minute, only his eyes moved to show he was deep in thought, stressing over Hop’s words. The breeze brushed away Leon’s long hair, making his neck feel cold.

“Okay.” He said at last. Soon after, he had a pair of thin arms around his neck again, his sibling sobbed with joy and relief. This felt so wrong. All that had happened and all that was about to happen. _But as long as Hop is safe_ , he thought to himself.

As long he is safe.

-

They wandered the big open landscape, not really knowing where they were. The planes of grass were either next to tall rocks or bits of forest. Leon thought they may be in one of the wild areas in their region, all very popular hiking spots.

Their story was simple. They had been knocked out in the forest, woke up in a building chained to a wall and some masked creep wanted to speak with Leon, the great fooball player. He was nothing but a fanatic fan who spat out a lot of nonsense. Then the stranger had knocked them out again and left them in the open. The end. The vagueness was questionable, but who would think Leon was lying? He was popular and loved by many, so why would they question his story? Hop would fake it to not remember much.

“Lee, wait a second.” Hop said softly as they stood near a big lake. The boy took his tshirt off and knelt down to dip it in the cold water. Oh. Right. The shirt had visible spots of cum on the inside. Would be difficult to convince the police nothing sexual had happened if his little brother’s jizz was right in front of them.

Hop took the wet tshirt and cleaned his thighs. Leon looked away when his brother pulled his pants down his ass to clean up any crusted cum. He then scrubbed the shirt clean and threw it as far into the lake as he could.

“Why did you do that?” Leon was baffled.

“Let some big fish eat it.” Hop replied coldly, standing in nothing but underwear and too small hotpants. It was way too cold for him to be like that.

“Take my shirt then,” Leon took his tshirt off before the other could protest. Hop took the shirt as it was handed to him. He really was cold but he didn’t care. At least he would feel something if he was freezing but he did not want to argue with Leon. Their toes were nymb by now. The grass was cold and damp at their feet. They had not been succesful in their search for their flip flops.

They walked in silence for a good 40 minutes when they heard voices. The sky was lighter with clouds looking like strawberry flavoured candyfloss. Morning had arrived as they reached the woods. A man came shuffling out between a few large trees and his face lit up.

“I found them! I found them!” And more voices further in the forest yelled back in joy. Leon was freezing his fucking nips off. Even his muscled body could not keep him warm in his half naked appearance. They were saved,

but he did not feel relieved.

-

Hop stood, with a box in hand, at the edge of the forest and knelt down and started digging. He clawed at the dirt and soil, the bit under his nails became tender as dirt was pressed too roughly in between skin and nail. He didn’t stop until he found was he was looking for. He picked up bone after bone, inspecting one every now and then.

It was very likely he had missed a few toes but he was satisfied with the box now filled with dirty bones, rattling as he strode back home. 

The young boy went to the backyard and squatted near the outdoor tab. He filled a small tub with water and started cleaning the bones. He scrubbed them all gently, careful to not leave any dirt. Summer was nearing its end and the afternoon temperature cooled Hop’s skin. He didn’t mind.

When the skeleton was thoroughly scrubbed, he wrapped them all in a towel and took it to his room upstairs. Hop took out a book from his shelf and sat down on the floor. With swift finger he found the page he sought for and arranged the badger’s bones accordingly to the book information. To his surprise, every single bone was there and intact. He felt happiness bloom inside his chest, so thrilled to have a whole skeleton.

It took the boy a week with little sleep to assemble the bones into a fleshless body. His hands were full of bandages covering up the countless injuries he acquired while working, glue and wire burning and stabbing his skin. Hop thought it was worth it. Mum did not know what he was doing inside his room, but she left him do his thing, not wanting to stress him. She had not taken the whole kidnapping thing well.

She thought Hop was traumatized and broken. Hop saw it in a very different light.

Hop’s eyes went from the badger to the locket in his hand. When he was given the locket, he had not known what the material inside was. It was a stretched material on one side of the locket, a dull sort of tan or a faded pink. The texture was so incredibly soft to the touch.

Hop had his hunches but he did not confirm it until he was finally left alone, after a week full of stupid questions, snooping policemen and stupid psychiatrists. 

The locket had a piece of human skin inside. Human leather was extremely illegal and hard to come by, only a few had ever touched it. It was said to be the softest leather in the world and Hop agreed. What Hop had was rarer than any gem, more valuable than anything to him.

He smiled at the treasure in his hand, as if he smiled to an old friend.

Hop had not seen his brother in weeks. Not even called. The teen opened his messages and wrote to Leon:

_‘Come home and see the badger.’_

-

Leon could not go back to work. His whole world shattered when he was forced back to reality, he broke down in front of his teammate and friend Raihan. He never spilled the truth other than he could not go on. The following weeks after their kidnapping had been excruciating, as if a rough rope constantly tightened around his neck. The lies, the fear, the guilt. He was an anxious mess. There was nothing he would rather do than to stay in his apartment 24/7, wasting away.

The owner of Leon’s team, Rose, had excused Leon and ended his contract early, by Leon’s own request. He could keep his money, he had enough as it was, but his broken dreams were worthless, leaving him with no real goal in life.

It was so difficult to go on living with the pain of knowing what a disgusting waste of space he was. He deserved less than nothing. His mum called every few days and he tried his best to keep it cool, but people talked. The news articles talked. No one ever saw him anymore. The people of Galar wanted so desperately to know what happened to their dear champion, the one who would bring them victory. That Leon was gone forever but only he truly knew that.

To top it all off, Leon was haunted by nightmares every single night. He would wake up soaked in sweat and his dick hard. It was always the same few scenarios. Hop was either under or on top of him, telling Leon to stop whatever he was doing. He would feel himself edge closer to orgasm before he screamed himself awake, surrounded by nothing but the darkness of his flat. His sleep pattern was abysmal. How could he _ever_ face his brother again?

Back when he came home after the kidnapping, he searched up info about viagra, wanting to know if it could have damaged him. The information he had found was what truly brought him down and destroyed his last bit of sanity,

Without natural arousal, the pill wouldn’t have worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not necessary to read this chapter, it’s just to clarify a few things and show some of Hop’s POV. But don’t read if you wish for a sliiiightlier happy endning as this one is ends open in a kind of unpleasant way.   
> Being in a situation where well being or survival is on the line, some people panic and others act calm and collected. And remember, people deal with trauma VERY differently, no matter how irrational it may seem. I tried depicting some of it in this chapter.
> 
> Cheers

Seeing Leon turn unconscious by Hop’s own hands had been.. an experience.

His brother passed out so quickly. It should have worried the young teen but his attention was soon turned to the stranger. The lack of Leon’s presence shifted the mood, something Hop was unable to explain. With shaking hands, Hop gently placed the items on the mattress’ corner.

“You did well, Hop.” The masked man said as he walked closer towards the boy. He squatted half a meter away from the mattress. Hop could see the man’s eyes behind the holes of the mask. They weren’t evil as he imagined. 

“Why did you do this?” Hop asked, his voice small.

The stranger’s eyes had been on Leon for a moment before they flickered back to Hop. “Because we are the same.”

Hop was no creep nor did he want to kidnap others, “What do you mean? I didn’t want this to happen.”

“No, you didn’t, but you have helped me in more ways than you’ll ever know. You helped me get rid of the Bad One.”

This man must be absolute bonkers, Hop thought. Talking about a Bad One as if he was haunted by a monster or ghost. Futhermore, how had anything he forced Hop and Leon to been helpful?

“Who is ‘the Bad One’?”

“It doesn’t matter because he is dead.”

“Why.. did I help?” Hop did not know why but he somehow felt asking the man questions was okay now that Leon was out. And Hop had so many. Not even his fear kept them back.

The masked man put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small shiny item. He looked at it in his hand for a tender moment, Hop could only guess the item was precious to him.

“You deserve a reward. You have given me the last bit of peace I needed.” The man stretched his arm out to Hop, waiting for the other to cup his hand. Hop’s hands were trembling, not in fear but from exhaustion. He had cried, shuddered and gone without water for a while. No wonder his body was complaining.

His eyes widened as a silver locket dropped into his hands. The teen picked it up between his fingers to inspect it. He gently opened it and to his surprise, there were no photo, only what appeared to be.. He wasn’t sure. Fabric? Maybe.. He touched it. It was incredibly soft.

“We are the same, Hop. You are a shadow of your brother as well. He has always been number one, right?” Eyes back on Leon, “I’ll have to tell you something terrible.” Hop mentally scuffed at the stranger’s last statement. As if none of the rest that happened had been torture. But Hop’s heartrate went up nonetheless, a horrible curiousity growing inside of him.

“The pill Leon took, to make him go hard, it would not have worked unless he actually felt aroused.”

Hop’s voice cracked as he spoke, hand clenching the locket, “what are you saying?”

The eyes were on Hop again, “I think you know what I mean. Your brother is a pervert. I have known it for a while.”

Hop’s eyes went to the concrete between them, not wanting to hear anymore of the nonsense. The teen opened and closed his mouth multiple times but spoke no words. His golden stare went over to his brother’s body. Leon? Of all people? Did he really.. No. Hop’s emotions were rollercoasting throughout his mind and body before coming to a halt. The hair on his arms stood up. His bruises still hurt but the feeling of his brother’s fingers digging into the skin on his hips was still lingering. Intensifying even. 

The masked man spoke again, “you were even born as number two, you had to see your brother succeed and you were expected to do the same. He had to do so little yet he has taken so much from you. And once again, he got the good end of the deal. It’s not fair.”

The man sounded sad. Hop pieced a few things together as the man spoke. From the start, it had seemed as if the man was, in some way, interested in Leon, but it was now clear to Hop that had never been the case.

“How do you know that? About me?”

The man stood up and turned around, his back to Hop.

“When I saw you on tv a long time ago, I knew. I saw. Your mother did not care for you, only about her first born, sports genius son.”

“You must have stalked us.” 

“No, I have no interest in that. I had no need to. It was all there on tv.”

Hop was disturbed to learn the stranger had gathered all that information from just the tv. More disturbing was, it was all true. 

Hop loved his older brother dearly, he was a great inspiration and Hop could not be more proud of his feats. However, with his older brother’s fame came a great deal of expectations for Hop. Mum did not understand Hop nor did she understand he had no interest in ‘becoming’ Leon. No matter what Hop did, it was always a problem. When he did as Leon, he should do it better. When he did his own thing, well, why couldn’t he just be like Leon? Leon this, Leon that.

Leon didn’t seem to take notice. Even after moving to Wyndon, their mother would still only talk about Leon. When the topic finally fell on Hop, well, she would tell him to exercise, meet people, go get a girlfriend, be more active, eat better, study harder, don’t play with dead things, don’t do this, don’t do that. Hop could never do anything right. Not with Leon out there in the world. It felt lonely in mum’s company, at least being with Leon meant Hop was in a positive spotlight.

Hop had tried telling his older brother about their mother but Leon never understood the severity of it, always laughed it off, silly mum being a fangirl again.

And now this masked man said he knew all about it from just watching telly?

The man spoke again, voice still monotonous but almost playful, “I do know where you live though. And I have seen you wander about. You like dead things. So I have left a few animals for you here and there.”

That suddenly made something add up to Hop. There had been a small influx of dead animals in the outskirts of the forest, enough to make Hop wonder if there was some sort of disease among the woodland creatures. 

“So you live close by?” Hop asked, trying to compose himself enough to not show how disturbed he was.

”I cannot tell.”

Hop was not totally sure, but from what he had gathered, the man before him had been abused by ‘the Bad One’, presumably his dead brother, and in some attempt to stop his own demons he made the two brothers re-enact some old memory. Maybe. And somehow he saw himself in Hop? Hop was not going to ask the man directly, not when things were going so smoothly. He couldn’t let the man’s mood go sour or angering him.

“Why give me this?” Hop twirled the locket in his palm. It had small ornamental ingravings with mint coloured paint filled into them. 

“It may help you too, some day.”

“What is the material on the inside?” 

The man turned around to look at the boy, Hop could see from where he sat that the man smiled, it reached his eyes, “you are a smart boy, you will figure it out.” Not creepy at all. The man stood there for a moment, just gazing.

“Hop, will you promise me you will never tell anyone? About me?”

It had not hit Hop yet that he and Leon would have to explain all that happened to the police. The thought was absolutely mortifying to the young teen. Hop was already seen as the freak brother, no doubt he would be blamed for the whole thing. Hop would be the one at fault and he would hear about it till the day he died. He, would be the one responsible for RUINING Leon.

Besides.. Hop knew it was wrong, he knew he definitely shouldn’t feel the way he did, but he felt a connection to the man. Someone finally understood. This psycho was more understanding than Hop’s own relatives and it suddenly mattered little how the other had threatened to burn him alive. Why was the world so cruel?

“I promise.”

“I’m glad. I believe you.” The mechanical voice was almost soft and caring now. Relaxed.   
  


Hop then remembered something, “Where you the one screaming inside the forest?” 

The man blinked a few times before speaking, “no, but don’t worry about that person. They are okay.”

Hop just nodded, he felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of his neck. He was very aware of the masked man’s use of ‘okay’. He wondered how many people this man had killed. Hop and Leon was probably lucky to not be on the list.

“I will have to make you sleep as well, Hop. Unless you will do it yourself.”

“N-no, I can’t do that..” Hop was terrified of going unconscious again, but there was no way he would be able to do that to himself. 

The masked man squatted once again and took the bottle and cloth. He stared hard at Hop one last time, their eyes locked.

“Remember our promise. I will make sure the locket stays with you.”

Swiftly, the man had poured some of the liquid on the cloth and was quickly over Hop, the teen hardly had time to react before everything went dark.

-

It had become clear rather quickly to Hop how he was the one taking the whole thing rather well. Leon retired from his life as football player and mum was always staring into air or crying. Hop on the other hand busied himself with his interests, and now certain he wanted to study in the field of biology, he bought even more books to eat through.

Leon had not replied to any of his messanges, so he guessed his brother needed time. Poor Leon. The man was definitely losing his mind by his behaviour alone, Hop thought. It shouldn’t have felt as satisfying as it did but Hop felt free. Knowing Leon live was coming close to being in ruins lifted a huge amount of weight from the teens shoulders.

Hop had found a beautiful dead raven near the church in Wedgehurst, of course he had to bury the pretty thing. He kept a few of its black feathers, their colours almost had a metallic sheen to it. He couldn’t wait for the animals he had burried to rot, exposing their beautiful bones for him. A bird this big would be a nice addition to his collection.

Even though he was doing fine, Hop still felt gross. The presence of Leon’s hands always there, always touching somewhere they weren’t supposed to. No matter how many times the teens scrubbed his skin red, the sensation stayed fresh on him. 

Cleaning the bones of dead creatures was therapeutic.

If Hop couldn’t purify his own defiled body then he could at least clean bones from their own rot. 

And one day, he may clean Leon’s from his rot too.


End file.
